The invention refers to a soil aeration device.
Such previously known soil aeration devices comprise a machine frame, a plurality of upwardly and downwardly movable piercing tools, two rear wheels and at least one front wheel. Generally, a plurality of piercing tools arranged side by side are situated behind the front wheel, seen in the direction of travel. The piercing tools define the width of the working path on the soil. The rear wheels travel laterally beside the working path.
It is a drawback of the soil aeration devices previously known that the rear wheels are arranges laterally beside the working width. Thus, when working a soil surface, such as a lawn surface, for instance, the rear wheel travel over soil already worked. The piercing tools of the soil aeration device dig out some earth material when working the soil. This earth material is left on the soil already worked. When, upon working an adjacent path, the rear wheels travel over the soil already worked, the earth material dug out is pressed flat on the soil surface and pressed back into the holes dug, whereby the soil surface already worked is soiled to a substantial degree and a subsequent sweeping of the soil surface is impeded by earth material clinging thereto.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to improve a soil aeration device of the type described above, wherein the disadvantages mentioned before no longer materialize when a soil surface is worked.
This object is achieved with the features of claim 1.